User blog:USSMarauder/Season 4
So having gone through the last two seasons in detail, we can now try to create a timeline for all the threads by working backwards from the Battle of Haven (BoH) This will be a 'minimum' timeline, in which all unknowns will assume to be as short as reasonable. Each thread is identified by season name, episode name, and character. 5.7RWY is the Ruby/Weiss/Yang thread in episode 7 of season 5. Battle of Haven - episodes 5.11-5.14 5.9RWY & 5.10RWY : one day before BoH. Ozpin meets with Qrow & Ruby, meeting tomorrow night at Haven is set. 5.8RWY could be that morning, except for the meeting between Salem's faction and Raven. Watts states that Haven academy will be attacked in two days, and the scene takes place at midday. Therefore it must be the day after Yang and Weiss are sent to Haven. So there is a one day gap between 5.9RWY and 5.8RWY, putting 5.8RWY two days before BoH 5.7RWY, 5.6 R, 5.6WY, 5.4W, 5.4Y, 5.1Y are all three days before BoH. Yes, that's right. Yang's entire story in season 5 from the Just Rite filling station to Haven covers FOUR DAYS. 5.5R is four days before BoH. The converstion between Oscar and Ruby takes place after dark, and since Weiss and Yang arrived while it was still light outside, this has to be the night before, even with all the mentions of dinner. It can't be any earlier because Oscar mentions that he's had the cane 'for weeks'. This is also the day of 5.3W, 5.2W, & 5.1W-Weiss's flight, battle with the Lancers, crash and capture by Raven's bandits. Weiss has had a real bad week. Switching over to Blake now, 5.10B explicitly tells us that it's about two weeks until the White Fang attacks Haven. 5.9B and 5.8B are the first two parts of the attempted assassination of the Belladonna family that evening. 5.5B could be that morning, as 5.8B starts with Sun and Blake attempting to gain more support by visiting the noctural section of Menagerie, similar to what they were doing in 5.5B 5.4R is difficult to place, as enough time needs to have passed for Oscar to have made enough progress for Jaune to be impressed by the speed of Oscar's learning. So let's assume he's been training for a week, so it's three weeks befor BoH 5.3R and 5.1R are the same day, one month before the start of classes at Haven. Qrow has likely needed a few days to recover from the Scorpion Faunus venom. 5.3B explicitly tells us that the White Fang plans to attack Haven in about two months time. 5.1B is the day before, after the capture of Ilya's scroll and the denial by the Fennic brothers. This is really the only large unexplained time skip in season 5, the nearly 6 weeks between 5.3B and 5.8B. In summary Season 4 is much more difficult. Months pass between Ruby's departure and the arrival of Yang's new arm, as seen by the weather outside. Weeks more pass between the start of Yang's training with her new arm and her quest to find Ruby. We don't know if she sails directly from Patch to Anima, or if she drives Bumblebee across eastern Sanus first. We don't know how much time passes between the Fall of Beacon and Weiss's first appearance. We also don't know how long Weiss trains with her summoning ability before she escapes. We don't know how long Blake was at sea to reach Menagerie. Finally, we don't know how long Ruby was recovering from the Fall of Beacon, and when exactly team RNJR set out, only that it was winter. Early winter or late winter is never mentioned. Here's what we do know. 4.12W & 4.11W are both five days before BoH. Weiss would want to get out of Atlas as fast as possible, as she overhears Ironwood telling her father than Atlas airspace will be shortly closed. We see dawn breaking as she flies towards Anima. 4.12B & 4.11B are the same day as 5.1B, as Sun recovers from Ilya's attack and Blake and Ghira decide to deal with what the White Fang has become. 4.9B & 4.8B are the night before, with Sun being wounded as Ilya's scroll is captured. It is possible that 4.5B is the same day. 4.12R's letter writing scene is likely a few days after arriving in Mystral, as Qrow recovers. The last scene in 4.8R, 4.9R, 4.10R, 4.11R and 4.12R are all on the same day as the Nuckelavee is fought and defeated. The discovery of Shion in 4.2 is described as being weeks ago. 4.6R to 4.8R are all the same day, with the fight with Tyrion and Qrow's telling of the story of the maidens and the relics. 4.4R's date is unknown. When Qrow is wounded there is no talk of heading back to Higanbana, so it's likely several days have passed since they left the inn. 4.2R is weeks before 4.10R. 4.1R must be several days before 4.2R at least, as there's been no contact between Shion and the village in 4.1R since the CCT was destroyed. If the villages were closer, someone would have been by to relay news. We have no idea how long RNJR spent in the village fighting the geist, nor how long it took them to get there. Category:Blog posts